regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rigby's Soccer Showdown! The Spring Battlefield
Rigby's Soccer Showdown! The Spring Battlefield is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Wanted. Synopsis Rigby gets caught up in an alternate world where he leads Partner Team in the competition for soccer's Beat Heroes Cup. Transcript *(This episode begins with Rigby and his team) *'Rook Blonko': Rigby, look out! *'Nova': A soccer ball! *'Rigby': What? *(Soccer ball hits Rigby in the head) *'Rigby': Ahh! Oof! Where am I? *'Troll Moko': Are you okay, Rigby? *'Rigby': What... are you guys doing? *'Howard Weinerman': What do you mean? *'Renzo Ichijo': Hey, Sensational Spider-Man! You hit him on purpose! *'Spider-Man 2099': This field is a battleground. You got off easy compared to what my old web professional team would have done. *'Rigby': Spider-Man 2099 too? What the hell is this? *(Phil Coulson the Referee blows the whistle) *'Troll Moko': Take a break for now. *'Sensational Spider-Man': Spider-Man 2099! *'Spider-Man 2099': Here I go! *'Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban) *'Spider-Man 2099': Yell out, my Web Kick! *'Gaban': Barrier! Ahh! *'Sensational Spider-Man': We got it! We got it! We got it! *'Troll Moko': I'm sorry, Rigby. *'Rigby': First, an explanation. Just what is going on? *'Spider-Man 2099': That was pathetic. Do you plan to win All Heroes Cup like that? *'Rigby': All Heroes Cup? *'Renzo Ichijo': Mind your own business! *'Future Foundation Spider-Man': Not that it matters... Web Team's going to be the one to win it! *'Sensational Spider-Man': We won't play as embarrassingly as you guys! *'Renzo Ichijo': What was that? *'Troll Moko': Renzo! Let's go. *'Renzo Ichijo': Let's go, Rigby. *'Rigby': Sure thing. So I'm in another world? *'DJ Saga': Are you excited, New York?! Now, things are heating up for the Beat Heroes Cup. I'm bringing you the exhibition match! In the match between Partner Team and Web Team... U-u-unbelievable! Strength Team won 10 versus nothing! You better not underestimate Hulk's move attack! *'Gaban': Barrier! I can't stop it! *'DJ Saga': (On TV) Leader Team is a big pinch! I look forward to seeing how they respond. I can't wait to see the other matches too! *'Rigby': We need to talk. *'Rook Blonko, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Renzo Ichijo, Ryu Kaga, Ichiru, Jay J., Nia, Tai, Dice, Dinna, Jinpei Kori, Ryoki Mochozuka, Yousuke Hanamuro, Veeny Eco and Chazz': You've got amnesia?! *'Rigby': First, tell me what we are doing? *'Rook Blonko': But- *'Rigby': I might remember if you remind me! So tell me. Why are you guys playing soccer? *'Nova': What it should be obvious! To win the All Heroes Cup and obtain the Golden World Cup. *'Rigby': Golden... World Cup? *'Rook Blonko': The Golden World Cup. It said only the last man standing can win it. We have to play soccer we're going to win it. *'Troll Moko': The finals... For a while, we were stronger than everyone else. *'Howard Weinerman': But right now we keep losing. *'Rigby': I see. Let's go. *'Rook Blonko': Where? *'Rigby': To practice. We're going to win the All Heroes Cup. *(At outside) *'Renzo Ichijo': Come at me! *'Rigby': The ball! *'Troll Moko': Here I go! *'Renzo Ichijo': Rigby... are you okay? *'Troll Moko': Did you also forget how to play soccer? *'Wayne Rooney': (Off-Screen) Rigby! *'Troll Moko': Oh! That's... *'Rigby': Who's he? *'Troll Moko': It's Wayne Rooney from Manchester United F.C.! *'Wayne Rooney': That kick was pathetic. Want me to show you how to really shoot? *'Troll Moko': Here I go! *'Wayne Rooney': Step in here. Then use a strong follow-up. Like that. *'Troll Moko': Here I go! *'Renzo Ichijo': Rigby! *'Troll Moko': Nice shot! *(After Practice is over) *'Lapius': Welcome... to my world. *'Rigby': What? If I recall, you were also there. *'Lapius': Looks like that troublesome memory remains within you. That messes with my plans. *(Crossbones arrives) *'Rigby': Crossbones! *(Rook Blonko, Renzo Ichijo, Ryu Kaga, Nova, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Ichiru & Jinpei Kori arrives) *'Troll Moko': A skeleton armor. *'Rigby': Rigby, wrap change to... Formula Mode! *(Rigby transform into Formula Mode) *(Rigby Formula Mode and Crossbones are fighting each other) *'Renzo Ichijo': Rigby! *'Rigby': Renzo, Ryu, Ichiru, what are you doing?! Transform and fight Crossbones! *'Renzo Ichijo': Who's Crossbones? We've never transformed to fight before! *'Rigby Formula Mode': Fomula Cannon! *(Rigby Formula Mode shoots Crossbones) *'Crossbones': Aah! *(Crossbones is defeated) *(Rigby Formula Mode transform back into Rigby) *'Renzo Ichijo': That's amazing! You can't use it for things besides soccer? *'Rigby': I see. So there are no enemies in this world. *'Spider-Man 2099': Come in! Come on! To my supporters, I swear to you. It will be Web Team that wins All Heroes Cup! Okay! *(House of M Spider-Man and Timeslip Spider-Man arrives) *'House of M Spider-Man': Future Foundation Spider-Man. *'Future Foundation Spider-Man': Spider-Man 2099. We've got a problem! *'Spider-Man 2099': What is it? *'DJ Saga': (On IPad) Partner Team's really catching up! And the one leading this charge is... ... ace striker, Rigby! *'Rigby': We swear to win the finals. I'm interested in this Golden World Cup thing. *'DJ Saga': The All Heroes Cup is finally starting! In the first match, Partner Team's opponent is Web Team! Looks like the first match has been given a favorable card! It's getting e-e-e-e-exciting! *'Troll Moko': At this rate, we'll do really well! *'Renzo Ichijo': Not just well! Our goal is to be the champions. (To Rigby) Right, Rigby? *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Troll Moko': I'm proud to follow a strong man like yourself, Rigby. Why do you want to play soccer? *'Rigby': Whether it be soccer or dance... ...when I see strong opponents, I will fight them. We focus on the first match for now. Time to pay back Web Team for before. *(At outside) *'Rigby': Let's get started. *'Spider-Man 2099': Wait a moment. I've requested a helper. *'Renzo Ichijo': A helper. *(Andreas Isaksson arrives) *'Troll Moko': It's Andreas Isaksson from Sweden national football team! *'Spider-Man 2099': In battle, one must do everything one can to win. Remember that. *'Howard Weinerman': What'll we do?! *'Wayne Rooney': (Off-screen) Rigby! *(Wayne Rooney arrives) *'Wayne Rooney': I'll be your helper. *'Troll Moko': It's Wayne Rooney! *'Wayne Rooney': Rigby, show me the form of your training. *'Rigby': Indeed. *'Spider-Man 2099': Let's get started! *'Sensational Spider-Man': Go! Spider-Man 2099! Spider-Man 2099! Spider-Man 2099! *'Wayne Rooney': Rigby! *'Rigby': Rigby, wrap change to... Formula Mode! *(Rigby transform into Formula Mode) *'Rigby Formula Mode': Time to turn things around! *'Renzo Ichijo': Alright! We win! *(Grasshopper Monster arrives) *'Spider-Man 2099': Wait... wait... *'Rigby Formula Mode': Grasshopper Monster? *'Sensational Spider-Man': What is this?! Do something, Future Foundation Spider-Man? *'Future Foundation Spider-Man': Stop it! (To Spider-Man 2099) Spider-Man 2099! *'Spider-Man 2099': What is this?! *'Andreas Isaksson': Wayne! You okay? *'Wayne Rooney': Run! *'Spider-Man 2099': Thank you! You're cool! See you again! *'Rigby Formula Mode': Evacuate everyone! *'Troll Moko': Okay! Come on! *'Rigby Formula Mode': I'm your opponent! *(Rigby Formula Mode and Grasshopper Monster are fighting each other) *'Rigby Formula Mode': Rigby Formula Mode, mode change to... Dash Formula Mode! *(Rigby Formula Mode transform into Dash Formula Mode) *(Rigby Dash Formula Mode and Grasshopper Monster are fighting each other) *'Rigby Dash Formula Mode': Dash Formula Cannon! *(Rigby Dash Formula Mode shoots Grasshopper Monster) *(Grasshopper Monster is defeated) *(Rigby Dash Formula Mode transform back into Rigby) *'Rigby': So, you're the one who brought me to this world? *'Lapius': That's right. *'Rigby': What are you after? *'Lapius': To create an ideal world. *'Rigby': I will not change no matter what world I'm in. I will fight... just to prove my strength. *'Lapius': That's fine. But... I need to erase that troublesome memory of yours. *'Rigby': Aah! *(Rigby woke up in the real world) *'Rigby': Where am I? A dream? Me play soccer? The method doesn't matter. I will prove my strength. So the Golden World Cup even appears in my dreams... *'Rook Blonko': Come on, Rigby. We gonna get back to our friends. *'Rigby': Right! *(As Partner Team left; Warrior God Rider Mars seems them) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mars': Those heroes knows about this. They can not stop me. I am stronger and tough. And those heroes will never use it. The one to obtain the Golden World Cup will gain unimaginable power. But... The one is to be chosen... ...will be the one who gets it and kidnappeds till the end. Now... let the battle begin. (Laughs) *(Warrior Gods Rider Mars is head it to Soccer World) *'of Rigby's Soccer Showdown! The Spring Battlefield' Gallery Img 28 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-14h46m43s80.jpg Img 30 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-14h46m49s134.jpg -Aesir-Kamen Rider Gaim - 37HD-19BAB7A5-.mkv snapshot 22.08 -2014.08.31 02.03.12-.jpg 20140713150100.jpg Daf4eaaa.jpg Img 32 (1).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited